Bonesology 12 Days of Christmas Challenge
by Dukefan1982
Summary: My Bonesology 12 Days of Christmas Challenge stories
1. Chapter 1 Mistletoe

This was shaping up to be Seeley Booth's best Christmas yet he was spending Christmas with the love of his life , they had a baby on the way and the mighty hut was finished enough for them to spend their first Christmas in. Booth had brought over all his boxes of decorations and began to unpack them and decorate the house. Brennan was at the lab working, but she'd promised Booth that she would be home early and they'd order Thai and decorate the monstrosity of a tree Booth had insisted they get. A few hours later Brennan made her way inside.

"Bones, stop right there and look up…"

Brennan looked up and smiled at the sprig of mistletoe hung in the doorjamb of the front door. "You put mistletoe up."

"Yep." Booth gently kissed Brennan. "I love you, Bones. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Booth. Merry Christmas. I'm going to go change then we can eat and decorate the tree."

"Sounds perfect to me, Bones. I'll order do you want your usual?"

"Yes, with extra peanut sauce."

"Got it."

Brennan noticed another sprig of mistletoe in the archway between the kitchen and living room and above the stairs. "Booth, did you hang mistletoe in every doorway and archway in the house?"

"Yes and in a few other places too so I can kiss you as often as I want." Brennan shook her head and accepted Booth's kiss.

"You know I still have that sprig of mistletoe form the kiss Caroline coerced me into giving you."

"Their wasn't much coercion needed was there?"

"No…"

"I'm glad." Booth kissed Brennan again before she headed upstairs. A few minutes later Brennan yelled from upstairs "Really, Booth, you hung mistletoe in the shower?"

"Yep that's gonna be my favorite one! Merry Christmas, Bones!


	2. Chapter 2 Hot Chocolate

It was the coldest Christmas Eve D.C had seen in decades and Booth was in the garage trying to put together the Barbie dream house Santa was leaving for Christine then he had to put together Hank's tricycle. He'd lost feeling in his fingers an hour ago his feet were aching from the cold and his back from sitting on the hard floor. Brennan opened the door and walked into the garage with two travel mugs and walked to Booth. "Drink this, Booth, it'll warm you up."

Booth grinned and took the mug from Brennan, "Thanks Bones, what is it?"

"Hot chocolate." Booth nodded and took a sip and winced as he swallowed. "This isn't what you gave the kids… at least I hope it isn't…."

"No I made homemade hot chocolate for the kids, yes, but after they had theirs and were in bed I heated the leftovers again and made 'grownup hot chocolate.'"

"What's in it and how much?"

"Just drink it. Would you like some assistance so you can get some sleep before the kids get up?"

"Yeah. You can deal with 'Barbie's nightmare house' while I put together Hank's tricycle. It's the same kind I got for Parker and it wasn't that hard then."

Almost two hours and another half cup each of 'grownup hot chocolate' later Barbie's Dream house and Hank's tricycle and everything else was under the tree. At 5am Christine and Hank barged into Booth and Brennan's room. "Mommy, Daddy, Santa Came!" Booth groaned and rolled over tucking his head in Brennan's shoulder. "It's too early for Santa…''

"No it isn't, Daddy! He's already been here!

"Okay, okay go wait in the hall for me or Mommy."

"Okay."

Once the kids were out of the room Booth whispered, "I'm hungover, Bones!"

Brennan chuckled softly, "merry Christmas, Booth. I love you. I'll take the kids downstairs and start the coffee."

"Merry Christmas, Bones. I love you, too. Thanks, I'm gonna take a couple aspirin, maybe that and coffee will make me feel a little human again."

"Don't take too long, I don't know how long I can keep them from opening things." Brennan gave Booth a kiss before getting out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Snow

Booth turned from the window of the hotel suite and walked back to the couch and sat down next to Brennan. "The snow is still coming down, the SVU is buried. It'd take a while for me to dig it out even if we could get home."

"I can't believe we're snowed in at a hotel at the end of October!"

"I know. It snowed in October sometimes when I was a kid in Philly, but it was nothing like this. Look on the bright side…"

"What's that?"

"The kids aren't with us and we aren't stranded on the side of the road somewhere."

"That is true. This weekend was quite relaxing without the kids. It was nice to take a nice long bath without someone knocking on the door every five minutes or listing to Hank sit outside of it and cry waiting for me to get out."

"It was a good fifth anniversary celebration. We needed it after, the last five years haven't been easy to say the least."

"No they haven't. As much as I enjoyed this weekend, I miss the kids, a lot."

"Me too."

"As much as Christine tried to hide it I think she is happy we're not coming home for a few more days."

Booth laughed, "I'm sure she misses us, Bones, but I can't blame her for being happy. She's with her best friend plus Hodgins' Mediaroom, game room and that playroom he made for Michael Vincent is the stuff dreams are made of."

"Booth, are you jealous of our daughter?'

"Little bit." Booth blushed.

Brennan chuckled and kissed Booth's cheek. "Maybe you can go watch that game you're looking forward to this weekend at Angela's and live your dream for a few hours…" 

A/N: I learned today that if you update a story on here again before 24 hours have passed it will not get bumped to the top or show an update for that day so, if you haven't read chapter 2 read it


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Tree

B"Bones, let's load up the kids and head out to the Christmas tree farm tomorrow? It's going to be a nice day. Plus they have all kinds of activities for kids to do, Christine will love it."

"Booth, why don't we go buy an artificial tree?"

"Why? I've always had a real tree…"

"Hank is mobile and getting into everything and I'd like to not have to worry about him ingesting needles. Keeping him from removing the ornaments will be bad enough. Plus if we get an artificial tree we won't have to worry about keeping it watered and looking healthy until Christmas. Plus it's isn't wasteful, we can use it every year."

"I don't know, Bones. When I was a kid you could tell the fake trees, they didn't look like a real tree. Our neighbor had one of those white tinsel trees; it was hideous…"

Brennan grinned, "They've improved a lot since then Booth; they're very realistic looking now."

"I get your reasoning for wanting one, Bones, but I look forward to going and choosing our tree with you and Christine every year. We all have so much fun."

"Booth, I hate to tell you this, but Christine and I do not enjoy going to the tree farm and watching you cut down our Christmas tree."

"You don't?"

"No. we go along with it because we both know how much it means to you. We also just love to spend time with you. Christine asked me last year if it hurt the tree to cut it down…"

"Bones why didn't you say something before now?"

"Because I know how much Christmas and everything that goes with it means to you, Booth."

"Aw thanks, Bones. We can go get a fake tree tomorrow…"

"Thank you, Booth." Brennan kissed Booth.


	5. Chapter 5 Angel

Booth carefully unpacked the paper mache angel Christine had made in preschool a few years before and insisted it top the family Christmas tree. He tried to straighten the wings without breaking them. Brennan smiled, "I think it's time we get our other angel out and put it on the tree before this one gets damaged more."

"Yeah. Christine is going to be upset though."

"I know but she'll be more upset if it falls apart. "

Just then Christine walked into the living room and saw her bent angel. "Mommy, my angel is bent can you fix it?"

Brennan pulled Christine into her lap, "Sweetheart, I think it'd be better if we used our other angel so yours doesn't get bent more. I'm afraid to try and fix it, it's very fragile and if I try and straighten it out it might break. I don't want to break it. We'll always keep your angel, but we won't put it on the tree anymore."

"But I like my angel on the tree!"

"I know. Daddy and I do too, but we don't want it to fall apart more by using it. I'll talk to Aunt Angela tomorrow, maybe she can fix it so it won't fall apart more."

"Can you call and ask her now?" Brennan chuckled and kissed the top of Christine's head.

"Go help daddy unpack the ornaments while I call her."

"Okay."

A few minutes later Brennan hung up her phone. "Aunt Angela is at the lab backing up her computers. She said we can come down there and she'll fix the angel so we can use it on our tree."

"Yea!"

"You two go do that and Hank and I will test the lights and get them on the tree so we can decorate it when you get home "

"Okay, Daddy."

Two hours later Brennan returned with an empty handed but happy Christine. "Daddy, Aunt Angela made a copy of my angel out pf plastic with her special computer and she's painting it to look like my angel and when it's dry she'll give it to mommy and then we can put it on the tree. She said she can fix the other angel to so it's not bent anymore!"

"That's great, Sweetheart! Go put on your play clothes so we can decorate the tree."

"Okay." As soon as Christine was out of earshot Brennan looked at Booth and said "Angela made a copy of it with her 3-D printer and is painting it to hide the blue plastic. She thinks she can straighten the wings on the other one without causing much damage then she's going to spray some stiffening spry on it so it won't bend or break."

"Thank God for the squints!"


	6. Chapter 6 Pie

It was the day after Thanksgiving and the Booth family had just finished gorging themselves on leftovers.

"I can't believe Aubrey ate all my pie, Bones!"

"He loves food, Booth…"

"Yeah but did he have to eat all the pie? We had éclair cake those pecan bar things and dozens of cookies he could have ate, but no he ate all my pie!" Booth flopped down on the couch.

Brennan shook her head and continued to load the dishwasher. "Aubrey had some of all of the desert we had Booth."

"But he still ate all my pie. Your pumpkin is my favorite…" Brennan quietly moved to the refrigerator and took out a pie plate and cut a bigger than she should have wedge of pumpkin pie and topped it with whipped cream before walking over to Booth. She sat down and handed Booth the plate. "I made three and kept one in the refrigerator just for you. Angela brought over another chocolate pie this morning on their way to visit Hodgins' brother." Booth took the plate and grinned at Brennan, "Thanks, Bones, you're the best."

"You're welcome, Booth. I'll give the kids baths and put them in bed tonight so you can be alone with your pie."

Booth nodded as he took a big bite of his homemade pie.


	7. Chapter 7 Frost

It was Christmas Eve and Booth and Christine were making cutout cookies for Santa. Movement caught Booth's eye as he was cutting cookies out, he looked up. "Christine, try to only frost the cookie and not yourself and the counter."

"Okay, daddy!" Booth smiled at the fact that Christine had more frosting on her hands, face and the counter than on the snowman cookie in front of her. "How about I frost the cookies and you decorate with sprinkles and stuff?"

"No, I wanna do it! "

"Okay how about I help you so you don't make such a mess?"

"Okay."

Booth cleaned the counter off a little and grabbed a clean icing spatula and went around the counter and stood behind Christine. He put some frosting on the spatula and handed it to Christine, putting his hand over hers to help her guide the spatula. Brennan stood in the doorway with Hank in her arms watching and quietly snapping pictures. After another minute she moved into the kitchen and put Hank in his highchair. Booth looked up and smiled, "Hey, Bones, it looks like somebody is feeling better."

Brennan broke a piece of an unfrosted cookie off and gave it to Hank. "Yes, the medication and nap seem to have improved Hank's mood and symptoms."

"That's great. Hopefully he'll feel even better in the morning for Santa."

"I think he will. Would you like me to finish cutting the cookies out and baking them while you and Christine decorate them?'

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8 Gingerbread

It was Christine's first Christmas and Booth was pulling out all the stops. He'd decorated every inch of the mighty hut, gotten the biggest tree that would fit through the front door and decorated it with too many shiny ornaments. He'd gotten Christine enough Christmas sleepers so she could wear at least one a day until New Year's. Booth (and Santa) had gotten Christine way too many gifts, some of which she wouldn't be able to play with for months. Now he sat at the kitchen table constructing a gigantic gingerbread house while Christine sat in her highchair watching and banging a spoon on the tray. "Booth, I don't understand why you insisted on building a 'house' out of cookies and icing. It will be wasted, you cannot eat it all before it spoils."

"I'm not going to eat it Bones. Once it dries I'm going to varnish it to preserve it so we can have it as a display for years. Grams had one for years, I don't know what ever happened to it."

"That sound intriguing."

Booth smiled, "Help me decorate?" Brennan nodded and sat down. After a few minutes the only sounds in the house were the banging of Christine's spoon and the rattle of the candy.

"The Christmas before mom and dad left we made houses of graham crackers because Russ is allergic to ginger."

"Bones, you don't have to-"

"No, Booth, I want to, it's fine. This is a lot more fun than the graham cracker ones were."

"Good. Maybe in a few years we can all decorate a smaller one and eat it."

"I'd like that…"


	9. Chapter 9 Presents

It was the first time in a long time Brennan was looking forward to Christmas. It was her first Christmas with Booth. They'd spent at least part of every Christmas together in some way since they started working together, but this year was different. They didn't have to make plans to spend time together anymore. The smell of cinnamon woke Brennan and she saw that the right side of the bed was empty, these days she was rarely up after Booth. Getting out of bed and making a stop in the bathroom, Brennan carefully made her way downstairs. She glanced in the living room and shook her head before heading to the kitchen. "Good morning, Bones. Merry Christmas! I just took the cinnamon rolls out of the oven."

"Good morning, Booth. Merry Christmas! The amount of presents under the tree has increased I see."

"Of course it has, Santa came, Bones!"

"But we don't have children physically here with us, Booth. Parker is in England and Christine isn't due for another 3 and a half months."

"Yeah well sometimes Santa visits adults too." Booth put two cinnamon rolls on plates and handed them to Brennan. "You take breakfast and I'll take the coffee."

"Okay." They headed to the tree and sat down. Booth divided the presents into three piles.

"You got presents for Christine too, Booth?"

"Not me, Santa." Brennan rolled her eyes. "Just eat your breakfast, Bones…"

After they ate Brennan carefully opened Christine's Santa presents to find outfits, stuffed animals and books. She also had a stocking full of baby wash, lotion, and pacifiers. Brennan got candles, lotion, and lounge socks. Booth got her a charm bracelet with a book, computer, microscope, handcuffs, a skull, daisy, daffodil, the planet Jupiter and Christine and Parker's birthstones in silver baby shoes for the charms. He also gave her I.O.U.'s for monthly dinner dates after Christine was born.


	10. Chapter 10 Cookies

It was Christmas Eve and Brennan was making cookies for Santa with Christine and Hank.

"Mommy, is daddy gonna be home tomorrow?"

"He's going to try to be sweetheart, but he might need to work some more. Even if daddy isn't home when you get up you two can still open your presents."

"I wanna wait for daddy come home!"

"Me too!"

"Okay we'll wait. Brennan smiled and wiped a chocolate smear off Hank's cheek.

"We should leave cookies for daddy too, in case he come home before we get up."

"Go get another plate."

"I'll do it!" Hank climbed off his chair and returned a minute later with one of his plastic Thomas the Tank Engine plates.

"Christine can put the cookies on the plate. You both can choose which ones to leave out for him."

"Okay."

A few hours later Brennan was on her way to get the kids Santa presents when Booth came in the front door."

"You made it home, Booth!"

"Yeah, just for tomorrow though. I gotta go back for another two weeks the 26th."

"The kids will be happy you're home. Christine asked me tonight when we were making cookies if you'd be home tomorrow. I told her that you were going to try to get here, but you might need to work. I told them that they could still open their present's weather you were here or not and they both decided to wat for you to come home before they opened anything. "

"Aw it's a good thing I made it home then."

"Yeah. Help me get their stuff under the tree."

"Sure."

After everything was put out, Booth noticed the extra pate of cookies glass of milk.

"Who gets the other plate of cookies and glass of milk?

"You. Christine wanted to leave some out for you in case you got home before they got up. Hank got the plate out of his drawer."

Booth chuckled sat down on the couch with his cookies and milk.


	11. Chapter 11 Carols

A/N: this one stumped me, I hope you like it

"Daddy, can we go home now?

"Soon Christine."

"But I wanna go home now, it's cold…" Brennan put her hand on Christine's shoulder.

"Booth, let me take her home, she's been singing carols for the last hour."

"But I wanted us to do the whole thing together."

"I know, but she's only four… in a few years maybe Christine and Hank will be able to carol the neighborhood with you for 3 hours. For this year let me take her home, put her in her pajamas and make popcorn and hot chocolate and watch movies while Hank spends the night with dad."

"You're right Bones." Booth picked Christine up, "Mommy's going to take you home, Angel. You're going to watch moves and have hot chocolate and popcorn."

"Yea." Booth kissed Christine's cheek and handed her to Brennan. Two hours later Booth found Christine and Brennan wrapped in a blanket asleep on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas Movies

Booth sat in his sheet draped recliner with four year old hank on his lap, a puke bucket close by. In addition to sharing Thanksgiving dinner with the Booths Angela and Hodgins also shared the stomach flu. Brennan had been up with Christine for the past 2 nights so now it was Booth's turn to sit with Hank.

"Daddy?"

"What buddy?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Later, it's 2:30 in the morning, you need to sleep so your tummy can get better."

"Please? I'm not tired."

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Rudolph."

"All right." Booth stood up and sat Hank back down and crossed to the entertainment center and put the DVD in.

"Can you turn the Christmas tree on too?" Booth smiled slightly and hit the switch on the power strip.

Later that morning Booth stirred when he heard Brennan coming down the hall. "Hey Bones."

"Hey Booth. How's Hank?'"

"He's okay. He had a few sips of water about 30 minutes ago, and so far so good. We tried crackers about 3 hours ago and they were a no go."

"Aw poor little guy. At least he's keeping water down."

"Yeah." Brennan leaned over and kissed Hank's forehead. "Booth why is the Christmas tree on?"

"Because Hank wasn't tired and he wanted to watch Rudolph with the tree on at 2:30 this morning. He fell asleep 5 minutes in to it."

"Booth. It's too early for Christmas movies…"

"It's after Thanksgiving so it's fair game, Bones. Besides it's Rudolph, it's never too early for Rudolph!"


End file.
